Infinite Crisis: Rebirth
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: Broken dreams and broken minds left a young Daxamite damaged in the face of multiversal war. Thought to have found relief in a new world... only for it to be a false reality. Faced with an empty idenity and torn purpose, Isun Te welcomes for something that alludes him. Now a chance may come for him to find a renewed purpose in his life. Oc/harem
1. Hopeful Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC Comics or Young Justice. All rights belong to their respective creators. The only thing I own is my OC and this story.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

 **Earth 16**

The world was at peace. No crime, no criminals… None of the sort that his father faced and was praised for.

Christopher Kent wanted excitement in his life, to face a challenge that would be remembered by the people of Earth. Like his father was remembered for.

The tiniest twinge of guilt plagued the young Kryptonian hybrid. He sounded ungrateful for his father's success of creating world peace; not that he necessarily wanted chaos but…

Kent sighed in disgruntled frustration, running his hand through his slicked-back black hair. A few bangs covered his forehead, his eyes looming hollowly over Metropolis. "I wish I knew what to do Dad. Could use your help." Having these god-like powers… it felt boring now. There was nothing for him to do. No one to save. Nothing for HIM really. His frown deepened before flying off into the distance, the dying orange glow of the Earth's sun disappearing along the Kryptonian's dream of significance.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

 _Memories can be vile… repulsive little brutes like children no?_

Echoes of a deranged cackling grew louder to the Kryptonian hybrid, slowing his Hypersonic flight across the Atlantic Ocean. Looking towards the sky, Christopher narrowed his eyes.

"The hell was that?" Christopher muttered.

The resounding silence following churned his stomach. His sky blue eyes focused solely on the growing night sky, turning his head to observe the vast ocean.

"I know I heard that," Christopher continued. Balling his hand into a tight fist, the Kryptonian tried to figure where the voice was coming from. "It's not from a radio or a voice itself… but it has to be on Earth."

 _You and I are a lot alike. Both of our lives were ruined by monsters of the multiverse, and the sad part is: it'll happen again. And again, and again, and again. Nothing we can do about it. Not. At. All._

Returning his gaze to the sky, Christopher started to become annoyed at the voice. "Who are you?!"

 _Difference is I can't die, while you can. Naturally it's a double-edged sword but it's a small sacrifice I'm willing to make-_

"You must be outta your damn mind if you-" the Kryptonian paused as he realized the voice didn't seem to be talking to him. Rather to someone else. But… he was alone here. Christopher relaxed his fist, his body straightening rigidly. Could the rest of the world hear this? "I gotta talk to Bats, hopefully he can make some sense of this."

Blasting off at borderline Sub-Relativistic speed, the Kryptonian instantly crashed into something. Rubbing his face from the blinding pain, shouting loudly into his hands, Christopher peeked between his fingers to see nothing.

Growling loudly in anger, Christopher's hands again balled into a fist. "Damn it! I'm getting real tired of this-"

A light brighter than an exploding star scarred the Kryptonian's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Shouting from the sudden flux of pain, the Kryptonian adapted to the light, barely squinting his eyes to see the tear of reality.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

Isun Te chased hopelessly after the Prime Kryptonian, his cries of anguish echoing across the vast, endless void of the Source Wall. Every other punch he threw ended up cracking part of the barrier. Not he was aware. The handful of punches that landed on Prime, he knew, were from pity. Only angrily infuriating the Daxamite further.

Prime held his hand up, looking away from the 'fight' between him and the Daxamite. Charging blindly towards the Kryptonian, the bloodied eyes of Isun widened as the godly hand clutched his neck. The searing desperation to unleash a pained scream silenced by his numbing brain.

The Kryptonian forced the Daxamite's head towards the glowing tear of the Source Wall, the sheer blinding light burning Isun's eyes.

"Look at what you've done," accused Prime with mock childishness. "You made a mess and now I have to clean it up." Prime shook his head distastefully, clearly ignoring the desperation of the Daxamite. "Such a child."

Flinging the beaten carcass of the Daxamite into the fabric tear, the Prime Kryptonian quickly noticed a sudden shift in reality. In multiple realities…

"Oh, that's not good," Prime uttered, turning slowly behind him to see the cracks begin to grow larger. The cracks thundered louder and louder, the ripples of time, space and imagination seeping through. The Kryptonian tilted his head upward in a mocking gesture, smirking hollowly. "Seems our time is not finished, wouldn't you say?"

The empty thunderous groans of the Source Wall answered the unkillable mortal, the light growing not only in brightness, seeping Superboy Prime in its light over his skin. "Fine, I'll play your game. I can't say much for your pawn however."

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

 **Earth 16**

The broken, bruised, beaten and bleeding Daxamite, slowly and wearily, stood to his feet. It was amazing… he could actually feel the pain throbbing through his veins. Stumbling forward, the Daxamite leaned against a broken up-heaved piece of concrete.

Gripping the edge of it so he wouldn't fall over, Isun reexamined it: a broken up-heaved piece of concrete.

"Of course," muttered Isun emptily. What universe was thrown in to now? Easing his tense, agonizing muscles Isun Te looked towards the sky- the fiery dark-red sky…

Seemed like a natural color for Earth at this point… Or that was the blood seeping into his eyes. Blinking the little moisture building up in his eyes, the Daxamite floated past the skyscrapers, toppled and littered with wanton destruction. His head began to tilt to the left, and his body followed; quickly stopping himself and placing his hands on either side of his head in childish fear of losing it, Isun focused his sights on the current explosions in the middle of the city.

Enhancing his telescopic vision showed a battle taking place.

Familiar… friends?… trying to stop the threat at hand…

Isun shook his head… desperately wanting to end. "They'll be fine… They'll be fine…" He tried to turn his back and fly away, however something held him back.

Again…

Someone, rather…

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

Something was off, Kara Zor-El noted. She was used to odd things before, but something was really off now. If she survived this fight then she would question it later. However fate wouldn't seem to go in her favor.

Luminous crimson eyes twinkled with maleficence, the Dark lord of Apocalypse had waited for eons to gather his black heart's desire: the Anti-Life Equation. The Dark God ignored the insects at his feet and saw the tiny figure floating in the sky. His stone face remain complacent as he recognized him.

The boy was in no condition to fight. And he would be the only burden left before this world fell to his wrath. "Still alive. You impress me Daxamite. Only I have escaped from the Source Wall. More, your valor has touched my heart. Oh yes, there is still a small part of me that knows mercy."

The sky crackled with continuous streams of white light, a dome readying to break. The sound caught the Daxamite's attention, looking desperately for a means of escape.

"Darkseid, you must leave now!" Isun shouted hoarsely, his voice weak from his earlier strangulation; he coughed harshly trying to ignore the swelling pain.

Supergirl pushed herself from the ground, her sun-blonde hair partially blinding her vision turned towards the voice. She was the incoming figure was around her age...

'Kinda cute,' she thought. Kara gave a saddened smile at the sudden thought.

Isun landed sloppily on the ground, a shower of stone and debris flung itself everywhere as he tumbled to the ground. Just a few feet from her…

"It's-it's falling apart!" continued the Daxamite, shakily standing to his feet.

Darkseid continued to stare at the boy. "I'm well aware of what you have brought upon this dimension, Daxamite." Isun panted and blood continued to leak down the side of his face, his amber eyes glared at the Dark God.

"Then why stay? You know the Anti-Life Equation isn't on Earth!" shouted Isun, the pain shooting through his throat.

"Not on the planet," Darkseid stated cryptically.

Isun narrowed his eyes at Darkseid. "You can die here if you wish."

The Dark God's lips curled sinisterly. "And what chance would you have escaping?"

Kara stood to her feet, holding her injured, possibly broken arm and watched the two men talk; trying to understand the connection between the two.

"He actually thinks he'll die here," another voice called from above. Kara's sky-blue eyes widened in disbelief as she saw her- cousin?

"You're-You're not," Kara stammered, taking a step back from the teen version of her cousin. The female Kryptonian's lips parted, gasping quietly as she studied the young man in front of her; he looked so much like Kal, like his…

"I am," the male Kryptonian clarified smugly, casting his eye towards the Daxamite. He merely stared at him knowingly before addressing the Dark Lord. "But he is right Darkseid, you should leave. Anytime you've shown up on this rock, you've managed to destroy the Leagues of other universes and not get what you want. Besides," Prime glanced towards the increasingly brightening sky. "the Source Wall is breaching through the other universes."

The female Kryptonian turned from the male Kryptonian to the Daxamite; partially surprised to see a Daxamite. She was surprised to notice that he was avoiding eye contact deliberately. He seemed to know her apparently…

"Quite an interesting turn of events. Fine, I will return to my world until this is over," Darkseid announced, forcing Isun's attention to the Dark God. "It will be the occasion what the effects of your failure will breed."

Amber eyes shifted away in shame. He cleared his throat feeling the residue in his throat bubble before spitting it out. The Dark God activated the Boom Tube behind him, calling to his army of Paradameons after him.

Isun's heart grew cold, not wanting to see Prime standing here; knowing that smirk would be waiting.

"I told you," Prime stated simply, floating upwards towards the sky and quickly dismissing in a massive sonic boom. Isun carefully shifted his body to face Kara, his eyes widened quite largely.

Kara knew fear when she saw it. And what unnerved her was that the fear was directed towards her, like she was the source of it. Seeing the Daxamite start to run, Kara caught him as he began to fall, holding him tightly to her.

"Explain to me what was that!" she demanded. The Daxamite's body stiffened underneath her touch, causing to shake in fright. "Talk!"

Isun's breathing increased exasperatedly, chanting to himself. "It's not real… It's not real… It's not real… She's dead… She's dead… She's dead… Funny joke… Funny joke… Funny joke…" Weaseled laughter squealed from the Daxamite, "It is quite funny…"

The Kryptonian glanced around desperately, hoping to see someone-anyone- that was still conscious. The ground shook ungodly forcing Kara to take flight, as high as she could manage in her state. A powerful streak of light struck down at the pair; the Kryptonian barely reacting in enough time to swerve away.

"Now the sky's attacking, and sad part is that's probably the only good news today," muttered Kara. The Daxamite snickered in apparent agreement. Her brow furrowed as she focused her attention trying not to get struck by those beams. "Great and I can't even get past the clouds. Unless…" Eyeing a nearby rooftop that remained intact, Supergirl placed the Daxamite to his feet on the roof. Again she noticed the change in him, now he was quiet and looking away from her. "Hey, I'm gonna leave you for a minute and recharge. When I'm done I'll come back and get you."

Isun didn't reply.

Her lips flattening to a straight line, Kara was about to take off when the Daxamite spoke. "You won't have a minute." The Kryptonian noted the time but prepared to fly off. "Didn't you hear me?!" Isun suddenly tackled her when she leapt into the air, holding her tightly as he took the blunt of their weight on his shoulder when they landed.

"Get off of me!" protested Kara, surprised that the damaged Daxamite had that much strength in him.

"Stop!" Isun countered. Pinning his legs around hers and arms under her and behind her head, Isun struggled to keep her still. "It won't work! THIS DOESN'T WORK!" However Kara protested still, starting to levitate herself and Isun slowly. "Listen to me, no matter what you do it won't be worth it!"

A beam of white light struck against the rooftop, Isun rolling the two of them towards the edge. "This is what you get! Pain and remorse and regret!" The Daxamite lifted his head over the edge of the roof towards the destruction, his heart aching in regret. "No amount of strength or will or courage can stop this," his voice grew softer with somber.

Kara slowly eased her struggling, feeling that his strength was too much for her to fight. Her sky-blue eyes decided to watch the crackling dance of white against the sky. "What would you have me do then?" She felt his heart flutter against her back.

He knew her too well. How stubborn- no, how _convicted_ she would be. He wasn't stopping her for her sake, he wasn't stopping her for his sake- was he? His eyes welled up as his memories replayed the events in the Source Wall; the burning moisture of oncoming tears made it worse. Slowly easing his grip on her, Isun laid his arms on the floor and looked away, his amber eyes empty and a phantom smirk curled on the edge of his lip. "Save the world."

Standing to her feet, Kara finally observed the Daxamite fully. He wore silver and red armor, his family crest on his chest, and… he finally looked at her. She blinked in surprise at his amber eyes, slightly aglow with affection.

"We were together… right?" Kara simply asked.

Isun tilted his head amusingly. "Something like that… an 'item', I think, is what they called us. Plus a bunch of mean names, I didn't understand some of them."

Kara snorted softly, a small smile growing on her lips. However that smile flattened at a sudden thought. "Then was he…"

The Daxamite stared at her silently.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kara floated in the sky and blasted off.

A funny thought crossed Isun's mind, at the exact moment the white beam of light crashed on top of him.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

Muffled, mechanical breathing awoke the Daxamite, his amber eyes flickering as he saw light on top of him. His brow furrowed as his vision cleared, artificial light…

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

The heart monitor continued its march marking his heartbeat. Reaching tiredly towards his face, Isun felt the medical breathing mask over the lower part of his face. His body felt stronger…

"Watchtower," uttered Isun, the lights now causing him a tiny headache. That was the only place that had a solar panel of that type of power- similar to small star. Or the Fortress of Solitude. His amber eyes blinked rapidly, pushing himself slowly on the medical bed. The view of the Earth confirmed his suspicions. His eyes blinked lazily and continued to stare off at the Earth. "What happened?"

Soft thud of boots alerted Isun to a familiar face. "I'm sorry Isun."

Isun stood slowly to his feet, eyes widening in disbelief. His face was the same, his heartbeat was exactly the same as… "Clark?"

Superman smiled somberly, walking towards the recovering Daxamite. "Come with me. I'll explain the incident that happened after you left." the Daxamite looked at the dark blue outfit of the Kryptonian with a red belt and silver armored wristbands.

Isun eyed the Kryptonian carefully, his cynical nature getting the best of him.

"It's me Isun, the Superman from Earth-1," Clark clarified.

"I know. I'm just surprised that you don't have your red trunks," Isun said, his lips curling into a smile. "I never thought I'd miss that."

Clark shook his head, a comforting smile etched on his face. "A lot has changed since you left." He nodded towards the Earth. "Some things also hasn't changed either. You know how stupid this whole multiverse thing works."

"Which world is this?" asked Isun.

"Prime Earth would be the easiest way to explain it," answered Clark. "Earth-1, Prime Earth… it's basically the same."

Isun glanced at Clark cautiously. "Are you the only one from our Earth?"

Clark frowned and looked towards the Earth.

Blinking in realization, Isun rubbed the back of his head. "So much for being the same."

"Like I said, I'll explain the whole thing to you," Clark stated. Isun took a final glance at the world below then followed after Clark.

For the first time, in a long time, he felt hopeful.

 **A/N: Here is the new book of the Infinite Crisis series!**

 **As the title suggests, the universe here is presented in the DC Rebirth timeline (kinda clever of me lol) so it plays similarly to Earth-1 and how it was described in the previous story Infinite Crisis: New Destiny. The Earth-16 mentioned here is reference to the comic book Earth 16 (Christopher Kent) as Earth-16 is also the same for Young Justice (but Young Justice isn't a part of the DC multiverse, more of a separate off-branch of the multiverse if you will).**

 **I'm not gonna go too much into detail but I will explain things as the story goes on. But as always I'm open to story ideas and suggestions, so just plop them in the review section lol.**

 **Harem-**

 **(You know what to do here lol)**

 **Power Scale-**

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Darkseid ( _Avatars_ )

Superboy Prime

 **Star to Star+:**

Isun Te ( _Large Star_ )

Superman ( _Large Star; Earth-1/Prime Earth_ )

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Christopher Kent

The Flash

Wonder Woman

Martian Manhunter

Mary Marvel

Shazam

Black Adam

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Miss Martian

Superboy


	2. First Steps

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC Comics or Young Justice. All rights belong to their respective creators. The only thing I own is my OC and this story.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **JavieSSJG (Chapter 1):** One of the things I love about comics, although it can be a pain to follow at times lol.

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 1):** Yeah I was a little hesitant to bring Darkseid in but I figured that besides Prime, Darkseid would be one of the last links to the Infinite Crisis timeline that Isun would recognize.

 **Hero of the Multiverse (Chapter 1):** Thank you kindly for the suggestions, and hopefully you enjoy this little of mine lol.

 **Naroku (Chapter 1):** Yay! Hopefully you'll enjoy the story.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Thank you for the suggestions.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 1):** I want to hear how happy you are ;).

I would say it was more of Darkseid acknowledging Isun than true respect.

I would say the first true experience of meeting Kara since the one Isun met in the last chapter was from Earth 16 (the comic book one, not the YJ version). Not the one from the Prime Earth/DC Rebirth continuity (which Supes will explain a bit in a moment). Aw that'll be a nice little idea for Isun, being a big brother type of figure :'), kinda wondered how he'll react to that.

I wonder how you think the Wonder Woman/Isun interaction would turn out lol. Oh yeah I almost forgot about the Lex Luthor turn, that should… actually I don't think would be that surprised at this point lol but I think he would be interested in it.

We'll see if he gets a team of his own, I imagine so since the Rebirth universe is fairly new so not all the heroes are in a coherent team, so to speak. Got any name suggestions for the team name? Also I'm waiting on those shipping names for the girls down below ;).

 **xhanti.m70 (Chapter 1):** No, this is not MOS Superman. This is Post-Crisis/Rebirth Superman but he just happens to have a similar scheme to the MOS Superman.

 **Demon Shadow 16 (Chapter 1):** Technically Isun did at the very end of the Infinite Crisis: New Destiny story when he and Prime start laughing about the Killing Joke. Though the depression part of it would probably be kicking in right about… now.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 1):** Thank you so much and hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Hm, I'll take that into advisement. Anyone in particular besides Batgirl?

 **Robynhood13 (Chapter 1):** Anyone in particular for the harem?

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

The Daxamite drummed his fingers across the metallic table, a deep frown creased on his forehead. The multiverse was a hell of a place, Isun knew. He understood it a little too well. "So this is Prime Earth. Similar to Earth-1 except with a few minor differences."

Clark nodded, sitting across from the teenage Daxamite and studying him closely. He had seen that look on Isun's face before on many others, however, it was a look he never wanted to see: a broken face. Something had happened to him when he went into the Source Wall, what it was he couldn't figure out. Nor was he sure if he wanted to, considering it had to deal with Superboy Prime.

"And it was caused by this event called Flashpoint, when The Flash- Barry Allen- broke through the time barrier and created an alternate history," Isun continued, his amber eyes focused on his drumming fingers. "To save his mother."

Amber eyes flickered to Clark, dark emotion hidden cleverly behind them before staring back at his hand. "And Barry, somehow, managed to revert his mistake but in doing so creates a new universe."

"Creating a younger version of the Justice League," clarified Clark. "Which eventually led to another event where Brainiac captured multiple cities across numerous timelines and pitted them against one another."

"And you become part of the picture," finished Isun. He ran his hand through his short brown hair, blankly looking at Clark before slumping in his chair. "Anything I missed?"

"Just a few other things, but the main idea is that as a result of this incident it "rebooted" the universe to where this timeline has the same heroes as the one before the Convergence but, well, I'm here. And my family."

The Daxamite's eyes widened a bit at the news. "From the Prime Earth universe. How long have you been here?"

Clark chuckled lightly. "It was a bit before the Convergence when my son was born. He's a good kid, you might like him."

"Maybe," Isun smiled softly. "So what happened to the Superman of this universe, timeline- whatever you want to call it."

"He became infected with a toxin from this universe's Doomsday but he overcame it eventually. However a "Energy Superman" appeared and created havoc, Superman of this Earth took the Energy Superman to space, where he used his solar flare power to finish the threat and the Energy Superman evaporated in the cosmos. Superman's body fell down to Earth and as he was surrounded by his friends, he asked me to take his mantle and become the New Superman of Earth. After this, Superman's body turned to ashes and he died."

"You were always the selfless type," commented Isun, rubbing his knuckles together. "And after that I imagine this is where I come in. And I'm sure the rest of the League will want to know about me."

The Kryptonian continued to silently study Isun. "What exactly did you see when you entered the Source Wall?" Clark noted the subtle changes in Isun's irises, his shoulders become stiff for a microsecond and the subtle facial twitches. He wasn't as good as Bruce, either versions, but he knew when someone didn't want to talk.

"Not as if you care," gruffed Isun, standing abruptly to his feet. He looked away from Clark towards the wall, his left fist on the tabletop. Clark heard Isun's heartbeat increase rapidly. "I could've stop this. You could've stopped this. With Prime. Kara would still be alive."

Clark leaned back in his chair. He knew, eventually, that this would come up. Once Isun and his cousin were done with locking up Prime at the Source Wall, the Daxamite would've demand to talk to him. The loneliness started to pang in his chest. Her dead body in his arms…

"Why did you stop me?" Clark's blue eyes lingered over to Isun's amber eyes, a silent conversation emanating between them. "What would either of us, or the universe or even the multiverse gain by keeping Prime alive? Even if Source Wall idea actually worked, we both know he's broken the laws of reality just because- whatever reason, I don't know, because he could."

Blue eyes glossed over but remained firm. "I did what I thought was right."

"Maybe that's the problem," Isun bluntly answered. "Apparently your parents didn't teach you all that well about… dealing with whatever spawn of hell Prime is." He sighed defeatedly. "And now your cousin's dead. My…"

"I am sorry," Clark said after a moment of silence passed. "For what happened on Earth with the League, with what happened with Prime and what happened to Kara. You have to let this go eventually, holding onto this pain isn't going to help you."

"Says the man who has a family," growled Isun. "And a life. For the man who has everything." Chuckling bitterly, a dark thought crossed the Daxamite's mind. "I wonder why you even chose this life of being a superhero. You never had a reason to become Superman."

"You have no idea how many times I've asked that question," Clark said, nodding solemnly. "Compared to many of the other members here, I'm the one with the normal life, save for an extreme few. But I always did what I thought was right, even if it costed me something dear. Humans are special creatures, there's a vast potential of good and it's in there. They just need a symbol to follow."

Isun's lips grew thin. "And you realize how many different symbols they have? Yet they keep fighting and killing over each other."

"I know. That is why I want you to follow me," Isun eyed Clark before reluctantly following the Kryptonian again.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

Not quite the first time the Daxamite had been interrogated by the main members of the Justice League. The deep frown on his face clearly evident of his devolved enthusiasm, his eyes focused on the table. For a couple seconds he would wonder over to Diana then focus on someone else, then back to the table. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, the flashes of images… the moans, the touch of her soft skin, her nails tracing alongside his muscular back, her full lips biting on his bottom lip…

His amber eyes flickered in alert as the voice called to his attention. It was Diana, perhaps ironically enough. Her design had changed again. This Diana had a golden tiara with a red star, a red cape with a golden clasp and edge, silver forearm guards with recessed detailing, blue leather skirt with gold edges and two stars on either side of the skirt, and red knee-high boots with gold knee guard and accents.

She looked beautiful. As always.

"Hm?" inquired Isun, his almond-shaped eyes making him more alert than he felt.

"I said, we were curious on what you wish to make of yourself here, since you have a history with Superman," Diana repeated. What would he do here? Should he DO anything here?

The Daxamite leaned back in his new chair, he felt a cool breeze hit his eyes. "I don't know." Pausing for a moment to recollect his thoughts, Isun glanced towards Clark. Superman… Supergirl… Superboy… Batman… Robin… Batgirl… Wonder Woman… Wonder girl… Captain Marvel and his family.

All of them had a legacy.

Even Martian Manhunter and his niece, whether she existed or not in this timeline, had a legacy.

What did he have? A broken heart, torn mind and Rao knows what else? And Daxam… another onslaught bore through his psyche; the smell of smoldering ash inflamed his nose, the pained and anguished screams of those helpless innocents dying…

Diana observed that the young Daxamite was lost deeply in his thoughts, choosing wisely to progress the conversation. "I would suggest that you stay with Superman for the meantime until you become acquainted here. We'll call you when you are ready. All of those opposing the notion?" The Leaguers sat in silence, affirming the Amazon's decision. "Very well."

Isun stood from his seat and quickly walked out of the room, drawing attention to him. Batman focused on the Man of Steel, his stare quickly boring into the Kryptonian.

"Luckily I know what that glare means, Bruce," Clark commented, focusing his blue eyes on the Dark Knight with playful sarcasm. Bruce internally winced at the usage of his birth name, fortunately for him, the rest of the League were following were the Daxamite had gone to, save for Diana. "He's gone through a lot. More then anyone I've seen in a long time. He's a good kid."

"That's what worries me," Bruce stated, partially surprising Clark. "I've been studying him and he's clearly lost, that could be potentially fatal for anyone he fights against. One false move and-"

"And he destroys something or kills someone. I know," Clark finished knowingly. He had heard this same speech from Bruce, _his_ Bruce, before. "I see that too. At this point I don't know what else I can do for him besides give him his space. While he's very smart, he does lack experience to handle trauma of this kind."

Diana sat quietly as she listened to Superman and Batman discuss over the Daxamite. Her brow creased as she lingered over the times he glanced at her. It was subtle enough for her to pick up on. Behind those amber eyes welled with pain, loneliness, guilt and…

Her frowned lightened as her name was addressed. "Perhaps the best thing to do is leave him be. He's managed so far to handle what's been given to him, considering there's your past we don't know Superman."

Clark nodded in agreement. "Yes. I'll be the only one he can talk to. Even if he won't feel like it."

Batman processed the information in his mind. Another godly alien landing on Earth, already one with the same name and appearance as the Superman he could, possibly, call a friend. And now a teenager with a wounded mind, with unlimited power. His jaw clenched as a searing sensation crawled in his stomach.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

Isun stared longingly at the Earth from the window, his amber eyes blinked somberly as he breathed heavily through his nostrils. He didn't know to do. His heart paced quicker than normal. His right hand opened and closed into a fist, his cheeks heating up in guilt. His fist clenched so tightly that his knuckles were a ghostly white, and with a shout in anger he punched the thick fiberglass of the Watchtower's window.

The window cracked severely and his fist trembled violently. The urge to vomit was strongly encouraging him to do so. Slowly he eased his head against the window, closing his eyes; wanting some silence from his memories, his thoughts. His life.

"Give me some strength," whispered Isun. "I need… something." The sound of Clark's boots alerted the Daxamite, turning to face the Kryptonian. Isun stared at Clark, turning his eyes down the hallways beyond the Kryptonian. "Let's go to your home then, or wherever you're going to take me."

Clark didn't move. Isun directed his gaze back to him, his shoulders becoming stiff as the Kryptonian stared at him. "Don't try to analyze me anymore. I've told you all I wanted to tell you."

"Just trying to figure out what you're planning to do on Earth," Clark said.

Isun's eyes flickered cautiously, his shoulders soon easing. "I can manage something on my own. It shouldn't be too hard to do. Humans are easily impressed."

"They are indeed," Clark affirmed. "I imagine you'll be bored soon enough and you'll probably want to enjoy the League or whatever team is available."

Amber eyes flickered side to side in realization. "What other teams are here?"

"Nothing official but I've heard gossip that a few of the younger superheroes were planning on making a team of their own," suggested Clark. Isun's head bobbed ever so slightly.

"Who's… here?" asked Isun, his voice wavered slightly.

"Old friends of yours," Clark answered vaguely.

"And… Kara?"

Clark rolled his jaw before answering. "She's here too. She's safe, I've been keeping an eye on her." Seeing the Daxamite truly relax for the first time, Clark continued. "I don't think you should see her."

"Yeah, that's for the best," Isun sighed. The Daxamite rubbed the side of his face before walking towards Clark. "Where is she?"

"National City, off on the West Coast. It's new," Clark explained.

Isun nodded slowly. "How long as she been doing this?"

"Not long, but she's a fast learner."

"I take it you've been helping her."

"When I can. She's adamant- stubborn, really, about wanting to find her way," Clark chuckled lightly. "Doing things her way."

A tiny smile sprung on the Daxamite's lips. Taking a small breath, Isun walked alongside Clark.

"You ever thought about taking a name for yourself?" asked Clark abruptly. "It might help with you transitioning."

Isun frowned as he mulled over the idea.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

"Should've known you'd live on a farm," Isun commented, the alien duo landing on the grass field of Smallville. "I'm guessing your son doesn't know about you, judging by how far we are from the house."

"He does. I don't want the neighbors seeing me in a costume," Clark explained. With a blink of an eye, Clark's costume reverted to normal Earth clothing. "I'll get you something to wear." Following Clark quickly and entering his home, Isun noted the contemporary design and furniture; a tad bit more modern than he thought it would be. "Here, these should hold you over," Isun caught the black t-shirt and faded blue jeans, inspecting them before looking at his armor. Placing the clothes on his left arm, he left to find the bathroom to change.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

Isun fingered the house symbol of his family's crest. The only thing he had left now. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his welled tears stinging his eyes- he couldn't find Sodam now. His only family…. gone.

Tears fell down his face, stifling a cry as he covered his mouth. His amber eyes glowed a crimson fire, threatening to melt the broken man in the mirror. Turning on the faucet, he accidentally napped the knob off. Grumbling irritably at his mistake, Isun released a low power heat vision and reattached the knob back onto the faucet.

Splashing the water harshly out of the sink, Isun growled quietly and roughly splashed water on his face. Padding the water off hi face, he glared at his own reflection. What was he doing? What was he doing?

Throwing the towel away, Isun stared at his family crest. Glowering at it before he finally dissembled his armor. The black t-shirt fitted firmly against his lean, muscular chest, filling it out nicely; his faded blue jeans also fit well. Looking again at his reflection, Isun's face lightened; he looked almost like a teenager. A normal Earth teenager. Running his hand through his soft, spiky brown hair Isun exited the bathroom, his amber eyes widening at the sight of Lois Lane and her child.

"Clark," Lois called to her husband, keeping her son close to her. "When were you going to tell me we had company?"

"It was a last minute thing," Clark explained, entering the living room. "I'm sorry Lo but he needs a place to stay for a while."

Lois nodded, still keeping her son close. "It's been a while Isun. Clark had been worried about you since you disappeared."

Isun looked at her then towards her son. Bright blue eyes, jet black hair, an 'S' symbol on his jacket with matching color scheme, torn jeans and red sneakers. "And you said I would stand out," Isun looked towards Clark knowingly. Turning to the Kryptonian hybrid, Isun smiled politely. "How's it going Boy of Steel?"

"I'm… doing good," Clark's son smiled in return, his eyes holding evident curiosity. "Who are you?"

Isun's smile flatlined, flattening as he tried to come up with something. "I'm… uh, a friend of your dad. It's a long story, believe me."

"I'll explain everything soon Jonathan," affirmed Clark. "Now go wash up."

"Ok Dad," Jonathan said, walking past Isun and Clark and disappeared into the bathroom. "… Why is there water all over the place?"

"Sorry," Isun apologized.

Lois eyed the Daxamite then eyed her husband. "How was Metropolis?"

"It was fine. Been quiet for a little while."

Isun softly cleared his throat and decided to take a seat on the couch.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

The stars twinkled across the night sky. It was so clean and pure out in the countryside, Isun could understand why Clark admired it. As he sat on the rooftop of the Kent's house, Isun heard the soft grunts of Jonathan Kent. Furrowing his brow, and his lips curled in an amused smile, Isun looked over to the ten year old Kryptonian hybrid.

"It's a little past your bedtime isn't it?" teased Isun, focusing on the stars above.

Jonathan rolled his eyes but sat next to the older Daxamite. "Couldn't sleep."

Isun glanced at Jonathan curiously, humming in thought. "How are your powers?" The young Kryptonian deflated a little, catching the Daxamite's attention. "I wouldn't worry about it, your powers will stabilize."

"Yeah, Dad said the same thing," Jonathan said. "Dad said that you were a Daxamite, and they were similar to Kryptonians."

"Pretty much."

"Including their weaknesses?"

Isun grinned cheekily. "Except for the Kryptonite."

Jonathan nodded. "What's it like being a hero?"

 _What's it like being a hero?_

Isun's fist tightened, shaking ever so lightly then slowly easing it. "It's… a duty. A tough one. And it's not…" Isun shook his head, ignoring the buzz he felt in his skull. As he saw the worried look in those blue eyes, Isun tried to smile the best he could. "Sorry, it's been a long day for me. It's actually the first time I've felt tired." Slowly reaching over he patted Jonathan on the head, receiving an odd look from the child Kryptonian. "Anyway I'm, uh, going to head back inside. You should too."

"Yeah," agreed Jonathan, standing up he began to walk until he felt a strong hand lift him up and placed on Isun's shoulders. "Hey!" exclaimed Jonathan, chuckling playfully as Isun smiled tiredly. An odd feeling of happiness stirred in his gut, however little it was. It felt nice.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Little bit of character building and development (I think) for Isun in this chapter.**

 **Harem- (rough estimation, I've been getting some comments about making the harem 6-8 members (I'm might make it ten), let me know what you guys think about that. And if you're on board with that, let me know the women you want in the harem with Isun or if you want the "loveboat" special lol)**

Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Karen Starr/Power Girl, Koriand'r/Starfire, Rachel Roth/Raven, Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Komand'r/Blackfire, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy, Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Donna Troy, Tula, Grail, Wendy Harris, Zatanna, Black Canary, Killer Frost, Jessica Cruz, Miss Martian, Artemis

 **Power Scale-**

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Darkseid ( _Avatars_ )

Superboy Prime

 **Star to Star+:**

Isun Te ( _Large Star_ )

Superman ( _Post-Crisis/Rebirth; Large Star_ )

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Supergirl

The Flash

Wonder Woman

Martian Manhunter

Mary Marvel

Captain Marvel/Shazam

Black Adam

Godspeed

Jessica Cruz

Kyle Rayner

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Miss Martian

Superboy

Donna Troy

Starfire

Blackfire


	3. The Forging Path

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC Comics or Young Justice. All rights belong to their respective creators. The only thing I own is my OC and this story.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **Naroku (Chapter 2):** Lol, thank you kindly for the support.

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 2):** *Shrugs shoulders* Tala seems more like your girl lol.

 **Robynhood13 (Chapter 2):** Well, that's if you're assuming that these stories are going to be short, and considering that New Destiny is about 20 chapters long, that leaves me with more opportunity to expand on the character interactions since for the most part nothing much happens in the Rebirth universe it's fairly new. Plus there's still the Superboy Prime fiasco that'll need to be resolved.

 **Guest (Chapter 2):** Thanks for the support and for the suggest first pairings.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 2):** Lol.

I kinda figured that Isun wasn't exactly being subtle when he was glancing over at Diana, but yeah it should be quite the course of actions for Isun and Diana lol.

More than likely is that Isun would be more cautious, and rightfully so considering his interactions with Luthor from his universe.

Yeah, having Johnathan around would be sort of therapeutic for the Daxamite as he would have an outlet for his depression. As for Damien…. it's Damien so that's not to going to venture well for Isun, especially if you're familiar with the story of Johnathan and Damien and how they first met.

I like the team name and as for Isun's superhero name… Um, I don't know, picking superhero names are usually the hardest for me lol. Especially since based on the last story in the dream world, Isun was finding a superhero name for himself, which implies that he didn't have a name before.

I don't think the emotional entities would be drawn to Isun specifically like they would in the dream world. And if they would, well, I'm not sure even I could figure that out lol.

If Isun does absorb any solar radiation, I'm keeping that a secret XD.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 2):** I was hoping that I would get the PTSD part right for Isun, thank you.

The power scale is based on comic feats.

Hm, I'll see what I can do for the Time Trapper…

 **xhanti.m70 (Chapter 2):** Um… more like the DC Extended Universe is inspired from the New 52. Example: The New 52 costume for Superman was in 2011, Man of Steel's Superman's costume was from 2013 (and they look similar), and Rebirth Superman looks similar to the above mentioned.

Technically the Rebirth is still the New 52 but it has elements of the Post-Crisis continuity in it (hence the return of Wally West). That's to my understanding, pretty sure Zer0the0mega108 could answer that question better than I lol.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

 **One week later…**

The Daxamite lazily strummed the handmade guitar he created shortly after he dropped Johnathan off at his school. For the last eight hours he hung on the staircase, legs dangling off the sides. Amber eyes looked soberly at the blue sky above him, one earbud playing Just Say Yes by Ken Andrews.

" _I don't know which way I should turn_

 _I'm too afraid of getting burned_

 _When all the wells have come up dry_

 _It's hard to take another try_

 _But I pick myself up of the floor_

 _And tried my best just like I did before_

 _Just say yes... Just say yes_

 _Everytime I take a chance_

 _This hesitation pulls me back_

 _From finding out who I should be_

 _I want to know the real me_

 _So I pick myself up off the floor_

 _And realized just who I was before_

 _I can't listen to the voice inside that keeps on saying I should never try_

 _Just say yes_

 _Just say yes_ "

The loud beep alerted the end of the school day, Isun swinging his left leg nonchalantly. Sighing in boredom, the Daxamite kicked himself up to a sitting position and waited for Johnathan. A swarm of elementary students barged out of the school, talking loudly as they greeted their mothers or fathers, or waited on the grass and chatted in small groups. Amber eyes blinked lazily, Isun's shoulders hunched subconsciously as he waited.

And waited.

Isun frowned in confusion when Johnathan then descended down the stair with a blond haired girl. It wasn't the girl he was confused about. The gleam of Johnathan's glasses was the center of attention; when did he get those? Amber eyes blanked and Isun tilted his head away for a second, apparently he was lost in his own world.

Johnathan's innocent blue eyes widened when he saw the Daxamite? "What are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

Isun shrugged. "Not long."

The boy's brow furrowed then turned towards the blonde haired girl. Before he could ask his question, he heard the familiar heartbeat of Clark. He waved to his son, calling out to him in the car pool area. Johnathan waved eagerly at his dad, turning to face-

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

 **National City**

Fixing the frame of his designer rectangular reading glasses, the Daxamite's amber eyes fluxed in the odd transfiguration of light hitting his eyes. He couldn't understand how these glasses could outsmart an entire species of Superman's identity. Taking a breath of annoyance, he focused on the large crowd of high school students.

She was here somewhere.

He needed to see her…

Amber eyes scanned across the hundreds of faces bobbing in and out of the hallways, classrooms and cafeteria. Furrowing his brow, Isun looked over his shoulder, expecting a certain someone. Humphing in thought, the Daxamite quickly grabbed a brown haired girl from bumping into him; however her momentum was stronger than he expected, knocking the both of them onto his back.

"Oh God! I'm SO sorry!" cried the girl in fluster. Taking a breath Isun pushed himself up and helped the girl up, a bit rougher than he needed, but not enough for the girl to notice. "I guess it runs in the family of being a klutz-"

"It's alright," Isun stated firmly, gesturing his hand low by his waist to calm himself. "I was just looking for someone here, I'm new to the school."

"Transfer?" asked the girl.

"Something like that," answered the Daxamite, partially looking over her shoulder.

The brunette eyed the young man carefully, her blue eyes darting to where his amber eyes were following. "I can probably help, if you want. Although I'm new to the school myself, so expect to get lost pretty quickly."

The Daxamite laughed softly, shaking his head gently. "I should be fine. I'm been pretty good on my feet, thanks though." He glanced over the girl- blue eyes, brown hair, pink blouse; she was cute.

The girl nodded, brushing her hair over her ear. "I should get going… I'm going to be late." Isun nodded in sync with her. She wasn't moving or doing anything.

Isun widened his eyes and leaned his head a bit forward, trying to prompt some reaction out of her. "You ok?"

Shaking her head abruptly, the girl stammered a response and bolted away, keeping her head low. Hearing her mumbling, Isun smiled, chuckling to himself. His amusement settled quickly, scanning the hallways again; a dark frown brushing against his face.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

 **Metropolis**

"I told you to let her go," Superman said, floating beside the Daxamite. "For your sake." The Kryptonian kept his firm stare on the teen, folding his arms against his chest as the breeze of the spring wind rustled his cape.

"And when have I ever gotten what I wished?" countered Isun softly, overlooking the cityscape from the skyscraper's railing. "I was like you, if you can believe that. I had found happiness in Kara, after my people died and my home world exploded. Two people brought together from the pits of despair, it was too good to last." The Daxamite peered at the guardian of Earth… ironically the "Last Son of Krypton". "We killed her Clark. She died because of us."

Clark landed next to the Daxamite, leaning over the railing as well. "You can't blame yourself for her death."

"I can blame you. You and Prime are the same person."

The Kryptonian faced Isun steadily, a slow anger rising within him. "Choose your next words carefully Isun, she was _my_ family."

"And you let her die," accused Isun. Amber and sky blue eyes challenging the other, the two mortal gods testing their limits of will and instinct. "I failed her because I was weak against Prime. You were the one who knocked him unconscious after we kamikazed him through the sun of Rao and after he still managed to kill Earth-2 Superman. You remember what happened next?"

The creaking of the metal railing gave way to the Kryptonian's anger, however he kept his voice even and calm. "I remembered a distraught young man trying to kill someone with his bare hands."

"After he killed _my_ family and _my_ people and _my_ planet," growled Isun. "You are a Kryptonian by blood, Kara and I are Kryptonian by culture; we lost everything when Daxam and Krypton were destroyed but your precious Earth-" The Daxamite threw his hand towards the city of Metropolis dramatically. "-still here!" Glaring at Clark he turned away towards the city, shaking his head in disbelief. "Now I can't have her here. I can't go back home. I'm a prisoner, while you're free to live your life. To be with your family."

Clark saw the forced smile on Isun's face. He tried to imagine how broken his soul truly was; the few fragments he had seen concerned him greatly.

"It's like a joke with a bad punchline, emphasis on _punch_." Empty, hollow eyes gazed through the Kryptonian, the Daxamite's thoughts of regrets plaguing his psyche. "I appreciate what you've tried to done to help me. But it's over for me, there's no scenario where I get my happily ever after."

" _All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing._ I live and breathe that quote with all my heart. I believe you're an even better man than myself. I protect the Earth and its people because it was what I was taught by Ma and Pa; you had no reason to protect these people, even us, yet you did. You could've left Earth at any time."

"And leave my ship at the Watchtower?" Isun smirked playfully.

"My point still stands: you're a good person at heart. You'll do the right thing, and it's not always the most logical or reasonable."

"And that's work out for the humans; doing what you _feel_ is right instead of what actually _is_ right." the Daxamite retorted. "Contradictions and hypocrisies are the foundation of their kind."

"Of me," Superman concluded.

"You identify more with them than with Kara or myself, we know that," Isun began to levitate off the ground. "I know that anyway. Two aliens on a world that…" He glanced towards Metropolis one last time. "… doesn't know what it wants with us."

The Kryptonian's obsidian hair brushed against the sonic boom of the Daxamite's abrupt exit. He contemplated the the teen's words. There was little he could do; the one true weakness of his- even with all his godly powers, he couldn't do everything.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

The grandiose T-shaped tower did little to hide the apparent occupants of its residence. A grin of amusement curled Isun's lips, remembering the memories past of his former life coming to him.

The Teen Titans.

The Titans.

 _Young Justice._

A group of teen heroes making their mark amongst the League and the world.

"Enjoying the view?" Isun turned to see a familiar looking face. "Unfortunately you're trespassing on private property. Leave now." The woman in question wore a dark black armor with pure white stars plastered along her shapely legs and torso, including two stars placed over her chestplate. Her raven black hair straight and everflowing, cascading smoothly over her shoulders. Her ice blue eyes scanned the new being hovering near the tower, her warrior instincts guiding her next possible action.

"I'm not trespassing," Isun stated. "I'm… floating by. No real harm in that, besides it's only trespassing if I set my feet on the ground."

"I don't care," insisted the heroine. "What business do you have "floating by"?"

"Wanted to see if anybody was home, guess not," Isun turned back towards the tower. "Or maybe… I don't know, it'd be rude to keep a guest out here in the open."

The heroine eyed the stranger before taking quiet breath, gesturing for the strange man to follow her. "Come in. You can explain yourself when the others come back."

Isun smiled politely, waiting until the heroine was in front of him before following.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

"The Teen Titans," stated Isun, taking a seat in the spacious living room of the tower. The panoramic window was the size of a movie theater screen, or perhaps bigger in scale. "Love the name… very, what's the word? Catchy, I guess. Sounds like a good tv show."

The heroine kept her eye on the stranger, calmly observing him. He didn't appear to be a threat, though that didn't discourse the immense strength lingering deep within him; that would explain his calm behavior, she thought.

"You must be the one Superman must be handling back at the Watchtower," the female hero figured. "I'm guessing you're another Kryptonian?"

"Kryptonian by blood, but my people take the name of Daxamite. We share many of the same biological traits as Kryptonians, save for the weakness of Kryptonite," explained Isun. "Other than that, we're about 98% the same."

Observing the slick silver and crimson armor of the young man, the heroine took notice of the man's features; amber eyes, short brown hair, a cool calmness surrounding him. Quite attractive in many of the male heroes she'd observed. However she noted the lingering emotion behind those amber eyes-

"Please don't try to interrogate me," urged the young Daxamite. "Or try to figure me out. I already have enough people trying to psychoanalyze me."

"Only when you tell me why you're here," replied the heroine.

The Daxamite shrugged his shoulders, facing the young beautiful woman. "I wish I knew… maybe that's why I'm here, to look for a reason." The woman furrowed her brow at his answer, noticing the flickers of his amber orbs.

"Would you like anything?" she asked, wanting to change the topic for a moment.

Isun shook his head.

"What about a name?"

"Never really thought about a secret identity," Isun grinned cheekily.

The comment brought a small smile to the black haired beauty. "No, I mean your real name."

The Daxamite gave a quiet snort. "Isun Te."

"I'm guessing that the symbol on your chest is your family crest?"

"Yes, on our planet it means passion or purity," answered Isun. "Superman's means hope, same with Supergirl."

"Must be nice, to be involved with someone who understands you."

"It does," Isun said softly, his hand placed over his chest.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

"You should not be here," Clark said, his voice deepening as he saw the costumed figures of Batman and Wonder Woman walking towards his house. "I warned you to keep my family out of this."

"Clark, this isn't the time for brash action," Wonder Woman said, trying to diffuse the Kryptonian.

"Stay inside," Clark called to his family, his only son taking a few steps away from the table. He could hear his son's heart racing a mile a minute; so was his own. "You don't come into my home and take away my son. I know that's why you're here."

"His powers are unstable, he's too dangerous. And it could develop into something worse as he gets older," Batman clarified. "He needs help."

"I'm his father, what I say goes," continued Clark. "If there is any real problem, I'll take care of it at the Fortress of Solitude, now leave."

"We're trying to help you and your family," Wonder Woman urged.

"Dad?" Jon asked softly, fear and concern wavering in his question.

"It's ok Jon, just do as I say," Clark said fatherly, stern yet comforting.

"You won't do that," Batman declared. "You'll brush this problem under the rug until it's too late." The Kryptonian turned to face the Dark Knight slowly, his nose twitching in agitation.

"Don't push me Bruce. If you had a problem with _my_ son, you talk to _me_. You don't sneak around my back and do this! I expected you of ALL people to understand that." Clark fixed his glare to the Amazon princess. "And you, I figured you'd be smart enough to come to my face with this. Not sneak around like a coward."

Diana knew the Kryptonian was jabbing at her pride. She also knew that Clark was getting too defensive, rightfully so, about his child. But the risk was too concerning to ignore. "Bruce has a point, Clark. Just listen to him!"

"Then we'll talk at the Watchtower… tomorrow," Clark finished the conversation as he turned his back to the Caped Crusader and Amazon princess.

"You heard him," the voice of the Daxamite called above the Kent farm. The Kryptonian stepped out of his home again, peering into the night sky. "He'll take care of his family by himself, without your involvement."

The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes at the Daxamite, not liking the teen's presence in this private affair.

"And you can stop the Bat-Glare Bruce, it never worked," The Daxamite landed defiantly between Clark and the superpowered duo. "Leave the kid alone. Trust Clark on this, we know more about Kryptonian physiology than anyone. If there is any substantial problem, Jon will be taken care of."

The quickening of the Kryptonian hybrid's heart rate caused Isun and Clark to turn back towards the Kent residence.

The bright flash of heat vision blasted Isun head on, knocking himself and Wonder Woman into the farmhouse; a bright fiery explosion following, the intense heat ignited the blades of grass in the surrounding.

"I warned you this would happen," the Dark Knight stated.

Blocking the heat vision with his bare hand, ignoring the scolding pain burning his skin, Clark marched towards Jon. "Close your eyes!" The smell of fire and burning wood burned the child's nose; steam rising from his eyes as his frightened tears dosed the godly flames.

The child of Superman trembled fiercely in his father's grasp, the nausea knotting his stomach hurled a mixture of vomit and snot onto his father's shirt.

"I'm here Jon, I'll always be here," Clark soothed, his heart throbbed in pain over his son's turmoil. Lois quickly cuddled her son, joining the family hug; her eyes glaring dangerously at the Dark Knight. "Don't," Clark urged. "It's not worth it, Lois."

"The hell it isn't! They come here to our home, threaten to take our son- I can't believe you!" Lois berated.

"They won't take our son. I'm insulted that you think I would," Clark countered. Leaving their son in Lois' hands, the Kryptonian blitzed in front of the Dark Knight, his glowing crimson eyes cutting the tense animosity between them. "You and I had a our differences for a long time. Too long, even we were on the side of the angels… one day, those differences were put aside for good, and I called you my friend." He pointed towards his family. "But this… you know better than to separate a child from his family. I've seen how far you've fallen."

"I have a purpose for this," Batman simply responded. The Kryptonian's crimson eyes subsided, looking past Batman and towards the burning wreckage of the barn. "For the man who has everything, you seem to lacking one thing."

"We're done," declared Clark, brushing past the Dark Knight and sped towards the inferno. Taking a deep breath, he dissipated the raging inferno; upon seeing the slow, dark shadows of two beings coming towards him, he recognized the stench of burnt flesh.

The low, pained groans from the Daxamite caused Clark's eyes to widen in fear and surprise; Isun' skin was burnt, second degree burns from the look of it. Diana carried the injured Daxamite, carefully guiding him over her shoulder.

The Amazon stared at the Kryptonian knowingly, however she knew better than to say anything.

"Betray my trust again, Diana, or go behind my back, and you'll find out what I'm truly capable of," Clark offered an ultimatum; his calm indifference proved the finality of his words. "I've seen the actions of people who do the right things for the wrong reasons, and those who try to justify these actions. We'll talk at the Watchtower." Walking towards the Amazon, he took the Daxamite carefully into his arms and carried him away.

"This is getting out of hand," Lois said gently, trying to ignore the unholy sight of the Daxamite. However she forgot about her son.

Seeing what his powers could do, against someone who might've been as strong as his dad... because of him...

Jon bolted out of his mother's grasp, streaks of anguish and hateful tears fell down his cheeks.

"Go to him," offered Clark. "I'll talk to him about this. Only I can. I'll take Isun to the planet's edge and the sun do the rest." The Kryptonian's eyes softened at his wife; of all the good things in his life, she was his perfection. Lois' soft hand brought her husband out of his thoughts, their eyes communicating far better than any words could dare to imgaine.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Little bit more of character building and development (hopefully it's still good ) for Isun in this chapter.**

 **Granted it feels like a little bit of filler, but I suppose that might be for the best. Trying to get acquainted with an Earth (one that was deemed false) and trying to restart your life for a third time can be a bit daunting, as only… well… one Daxamite (and Kryptonian) could know.**

 **Harem-**

Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Koriand'r/Starfire, Rachel Roth/Raven, Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Donna Troy, Tula, Zatanna, Black Canary, Killer Frost, Jessica Cruz, Miss Martian, Artemis

 **Power Scale-**

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Darkseid ( _Avatars_ )

Superboy Prime

 **Star to Star+:**

Isun Te ( _Large Star_ )

Superman ( _Post-Crisis/Rebirth; Large Star_ )

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Supergirl

The Flash

Wonder Woman

Martian Manhunter

Mary Marvel

Captain Marvel/Shazam

Black Adam

Godspeed

Jessica Cruz

Kyle Rayner

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Miss Martian

Superboy

Donna Troy

Starfire

Blackfire


	4. Under the Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC Comics or Young Justice. All rights belong to their respective creators. The only thing I own is my OC and this story.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **Silver crow (Chapter 3):** Considering Jon and Damien's first interactions in the Rebirth comics, and given the connection between Jon and Isun, I don't think the Daxamite would be that willing to take Damien under his wing (in fact he would remind Isun a little too much of Batman). Plus with how Damien goes with the low-blows against Jon, odds are Damien's gonna do the same thing with Isun (and given Isun's straining mental state, he'd be a bit more inclined to protect Jon a bit… aggressively in some manner, again to get back at Bruce).

I'm kinda surprised you didn't notice that Isun had been waiting the entire eight hours for Jon to get out of school, hence why he made the guitar… though that was kinda funny huh?

Yeah, Isun's now just voicing his thoughts that he never really got to say in the Earth-1 universe, hence the glasses and a few things he'll say in the future.

We'll see who that girl is soon enough…. she'll play a part in this story.

(Small spoiler here) Superman didn't convince Isun to let Prime go, he just ripped him off of Prime while Isun was choking him (trying to; after Prime killed Kal-L of Earth-2). That's essentially why Isun's bitter towards the Man of Steel, he had the chance to end the Infinite Crisis right there but was pulled away before it was done (and then you see the rest of the comic panel of Supes and Prime fighting it out). At this point, Isun's more complacent with Clark than anything, he has nowhere else to go as he can't go back to Daxam (xenophobic race plus it's treason to return, and if he did return where's he going to fit in? He can't just return to his family as another version of him would exist thus lying about being the older sibling isn't gonna work because… Daxamites are too smart for that).

I figured Isun would try to play along with the superhero flirts and quips, just to kinda remind himself a little of his time with Kara back on Earth-1.

Well, considering Jon was able to do the same to his own father in the comics, I'd just played along with that. Plus it's a way to show that Jon is still developing and makes Bruce somewhat right about Clark's son (even though he pushed the buttons in the last chapter).

In the case, I wouldn't expect the next chapter to feature a new villain arriving and Isun being a badass (he's still trying to figure how powerful this League is in comparison to what he could understand as the Post-Crisis and this 'Rebirth' era).

 **xhanti.m70 (Chapter 3):** Thanks, and pretty much yeah… Clark's just trying to keep Isun on a leash since he's realizing how much damage the Daxamite's suffered, which may or may not be for the best.

 **OmniPlanckInstant (Chapters 1-3):** Considering Prime himself fought off legions of heroes, villains, Lanterns, and Guardians of Oa, practically the universe and survived a Big Bang type of explosion, it's a pretty straightforward reason why Prime is low-balling Isun.

Odds are since no one could really expect to fight in a multiversal war, especially since Isun had no reason to get involved in it anyway.

Yup, Isun is struggling to fit in…

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

Warmth tingled upon his skin, basking in the cosmic radiation of the planet's star. Pain was nothing, numbing was in its beauty really. Half-lidded eyes opened to observe the waves of energy pulsating its aura around Earth's sun. If he was an ordinary mortal, he wouldn't be able to hear in the vacuum of space.

If only…

Silence was his only companion. If not for the terrors of his mind mocking him again and again. Turning to his side, the Daxamite gazed longingly over the surface of the planet; swirls of the cloud casts dancing ever so gently below, the cold glaze of the ocean with a spot of auburn warmth from the sun's rays, the muddied green-brown of the soil.

Earth was a jewel in the cosmos, he could admit to that. On its surface anyhow. Beneath its veiled beauty hid sins; dark, vile sins that could destroy not only lives but of entire universes.

Skip…

Skip…

Skip of the stone over the river's surface created an endless series of ripples. One ripple to follow the other. One after the other…

'Should I just let it go?' Isun thought passively. 'I made a life here, whether I want to admit that or not. It's more of a home to me than Daxam ever was.'

Only because of Kara. One Kryptonian losing her home to powers beyond her ability. One Daxamite losing his life to powers beyond his comprehension. Two broken halves of a heart desperate to become whole once again.

A new home.

A new life.

A new purpose.

Perhaps he should grasp this new fresh start. The only problem left was himself. Turning around, eyeing the endless sea of starlight, Isun pondered on his family.

'Maybe I should go home,' the Daxamite contemplated. 'One final time.'

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

Only a monster hurts people. People that they care about. He… was a monster. Fire sprang like an inferno, setting Isun ablaze in a spawn of hellfire. Jon felt the burn of his tears running down his cheeks, his shame and guilt eating him alive. He didn't want to be a hero anymore, he didn't deserve it. Not after what happened.

 _ **What's it like being a hero?**_

" _It's… a duty. A tough one. And it's not…" Isun shook his head. "Sorry, it's been a long day for me. It's actually the first time I've felt tired." Slowly reaching over he patted Jonathan on the head. "Anyway I'm, uh, going to head back inside. You should too."_

" _Yeah," Johnathan agreed, standing up he began to walk until he felt a strong hand lift him up and placed on Isun's shoulders. "Hey!" Johnathan exclaimed, chuckling playfully as Isun smiled tiredly._

"I'm so sorry Isun," Jonathan sniffled, hiding his head in his arms. His small hands balled painfully against his skin, trembling in fear of what else he might be capable of.

Firm hands gently rested on his shoulders, soothingly trying to calm his son. "I'm sorry Jon. This never should've happened to you. It's my fault as a father for not preparing you."

Flinching slightly under his father's sudden touch, Jon's breath mellowed and evened out. "When you got your powers… did you want them?"

Clark didn't say anything at first. "No. I didn't. In fact I tried to hide my powers for a long time, burying them in my mind. Over time I realized these were the last gifts my parents left to continue our family's legacy: being a light of hope to a world that was drenched in darkness." Massaging Jon's shoulders soothingly, Clark kissed the side of his son's head. "I understand more than you realize Jon, just remember that I'm here to help you control your powers. I just wished it was later, but I guess your time in the sun is about to begin."

Jon shook his head, trying to bury his head into his arms again. "I-I can't… I won't. Not after what I did to Isun-"

"What happened wasn't your fault," Clark soothed, reaffirming his grip on his son. "You were scared, rightfully so, and you reacted. That doesn't make you a monster. It makes you human. Now it's a matter of choosing what happens next. Bruce and Diana may have been right, but it doesn't excuse them for their actions."

"If I don't want to go through with this?" Jon sniffled.

Clark patted his son's head. "Then you can live your life as you want. Your happiness is all that matters to me and your mother. But let's head over to the Fortress of Solitude and run some tests."

"Fortress of Solitude?" asked Jon, looking towards his father.

"It was my home away from home, whenever I wanted to be alone from the rest of the world," Clark explained. "It houses the last of the known Kryptonian culture in the universe." Picking Johnathan in his arms, holding him close, Clark took flight and soared past the countryside of Smallville.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

Being here on Daxam made him ill. Flashes of its debris flying past him haunted the Daxamite. Now here he stood on its surface, alive and prosperous with its culture and people. A people he could no longer care for, a people who would just as likely imprison him for his actions. Travel to and from Daxam was prohibited, the same as it was on Krypton due to their xenophobic practices.

Why did he come here?

To remind himself of what he lost?

Of what he could gain?

Of what he could still have?

"Sorry," Isun muttered absently, feeling a body brush against his. The curious look on the fellow Daxamite alerted Isun that he spoke in English instead of his native tongue. " _Mi bedaŭras. Mi ne atentis pri kie mi iris._ "

" _Estas bone... nur tenu viajn okulojn koncentritajn al tio, kio estas antaŭ vi._ " offered the male Daxamite before continuing his path.

Isun shook his head, a mild headache now pulsating. His powers were slowly draining. But his people were safe. For now. Unless Prime was still alive, and somehow made it to this new universe. Running his hands through his short hair, the bristles tickling his hands as too many damned thoughts plagued him.

'Is there still a multiverse here after what transpired in the Infinite Crisis?' pondered Isun, recalling the past events of what Clark told him when he first arrived here. 'No, that's not my concern anymore. I'm done with that. I'm… free.'

Amongst the sea of faces on Daxam, Isun hurried to his home. The mighty towers reaching towards the heavens above blurred past him, his memory as a child guiding him to his birthplace. Coming to a full halt, his boots scrapping the ground, Isun Te came to face his past, present, and future selves; a child staring at the stars wondering what laid beyond, a teen embracing the warmth of the stars, and a broken mind salvaging what little purpose he may have had left.

Exhaling with a shaky breath, Isun proceeded to his ancestral home. Clasping to every and any ounce of strength and will he had, he hovered towards the window sill and peered inside.

Empty. No one in the room.

Floating to the other side of the house gave the layout of the living room. Amber eyes gazed towards a sight that told him of a truth he feared: a child laid in the arms of his parents. A small child, tucked tightly in a blanket, laid asleep and his father's hand brushing the small tuft of hair.

That same child would've been looking at the stars years later, those same parents wishing their infant son a final farewell to the depths of the cosmos. Knowing they would never see each other again.

And so it would remain.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

 **Fortress of Solitude**

"This is Grandma and Grandpa?" Jon asked, observing the larger than life figures holding a miniature stone planet in their shared hands and standing upon a crystallized base.

Floating down from the Sunstone Simulator, Clark landed beside his son. "Jor-El and Lara Van-El, one of the greatest scientists on Krypton before its final moments." Rubbing his son's obsidian hair, Clark gazed on the faces of the family that sent him on this grand adventure. "I'm thankful for what they've done for me. Even if they'll never realize how it turned out. I wish they could have met you, see the greatness that's in you."

Smiling softly at his dad's praise, Jon looked towards the other chambers in the Fortress, especially that large dinosaur…

So tempting…

"Come Jon, let's start the tests," Clark ushered his son to a operating pod. Laying down on the pod and seeing the probing lights flickering over his body, Jon eyed his dad curiously.

"Are these like x-rays?"

Clark smiled softly. "Close enough. These lights allow me to see the molecular structure of your DNA."

"And what do you expect to find?"

"I'm not sure," Clark answered honestly. "Kryptonian genes are perhaps the most complex in the entire universe so the likelihood of you being born was something your mom and I never expected to happen." Pausing a moment from his scans, Clark leaned over his son. "I'm glad I was wrong on that, the greatest moment of my life was holding you in my arms."

"Daaaad," Jon whined, however his tone betrayed the smile teetering on his face. Chuckling at his son's dismay, Clark focused back on his task. A tiny whine caught the boy's ears, causing Jon to look over the side to a snow-white dog wearing a red cape. "Dad, is that a dog… wearing a cape?"

"How are you doing Krypto?" greeted Clark, patting the dog's head. "Krypto was, well is, my dog before I was sent to Earth. He's your dog now." Reaching over the side of the pod Jon tried to pet the alien dog, however a warm moist feeling covered his fingers. "… I should have figured these changes were inevitable."

"What kinda changes- you mean my powers?"

"Your budding powers aren't the problem, Jon…" clarified Clark. "… it's the lack of consistency in your genes that concerns us." Peering closer to the screen, he typed a sequence on the panel. "Sometimes you're at risk of skinning your knee or hurting your head when falling from a tree, other times you're not. One of our fears we had was that the differences between our genes would cause side effects in our child-"

"Like setting someone on fire?" Jon stated, balling his fist.

Sighing quietly Clark turned his attention on his son. "He'll forgive you son. He won't hate you for what happened, remember he said the same thing to Batman and Wonder Woman when they were on the farm that I'm saying now."

"That's one thing, having your skin melted off is another," Jon countered grimly.

"You're scared that you won't forgive yourself for what happened," Clark contemplated. "Not entirely of Isun forgiving you." The burning sensation in his eyes caused Jon to turn away from his dad. "Forgiveness for other people is the hardest thing someone can do. Forgiving _yourself_ is nearly impossible but you have to learn to live and grow from this, that's the only way to truly forgive yourself."

"They were right. I am a threat," Jon continued, his voice wavering from shame and guilt.

"Not as long as I am here," soothed Clark, holding Jon's hand with a father's love. "And after I'm gone too." Trying to hide his tears, Jon nodded and blinked a few times. "You're stronger than you realize, and not just because of your blood." Holding to his son's hand Clark drew the panel to his side. "These readings clearly state your body's still… _adapting_ to your unique genome that your mom and I passed to you."

 _Is there a way you can fix it?_

He never heard the question, his mind was preoccupied with a more troubled scenario. "And speaking of _adapting_ … Why are _you_ here and wearing the House of El emblem on your chest?"

" _We are here because we are fated to be here. After assimilating personal objects within in your Fortress, we now wear your House symbol proudly. But before our mission to cross time and space to find you began… there was a secret protocol we were built to comply with while Krypton thrived._ "

Clark cocked his to the side, barely able to view the being who took his form and likeness.

" _Upon returning from a stealth operation to Bokos General Zod had sanctioned, Krypton began to explode. In those horrific moments we alone bore witness to the final fate of our world. The life force of a planet screaming- lost and cold, fragmented, alone… no survivors… or so we thought. We caught a glimpse of one lone rocket escaping the fiery cataclysm. And one protocol was all we had: Scour the galaxies, every solar system, every planet. Find the survivor. And let nothing get in our way._ "

The alien dog's growl tried to threaten the menace that had infiltrated their home, alas it was futile. Clark hushed Krypto with a simple wave of his hand, trying to focus on this newfound information.

" _... finally discovering the first trace of Kryptonian DNA to be that of your son's… which, unfortunately, has been_ _ **tainted**_ _with your wife's human side. For Krypton to be truly reborn in all its glory, our species needs to propagate. But to preserve the purity of the race the Kryptonian genome needs to be uncorrupted. We shall start with your offspring and find a way to bolster his Kryptonian genome to subsume his Human one._ "

"You're talking of e _radicating_ half of my son," Clark tested, his one blue eye gauging his new threat.

" _Yes…_ "

"All my years on Earth have taught me one lesson, especially since I became a father: You never threaten a man's family, especially in front of him," Clark placed his hand securely on Jon's hand, silently ordering him to not move. "You would be wise to remove yourself from my home, Eradicator, you're the not first of your kind I've faced before."

" _I can not do that Kal-El, the probability of Krypton's survival is dependent on you and your offspring._ "

 _ **You are a Kryptonian by blood, Kara and I are Kryptonian by culture.**_

"We are at a stalemate then," Clark said. "You cannot risk either my son or I as we are the last of Kryptonian blood." Facing towards the Eradicator, Clark stepped towards the Kryptonian machine. "I would be correct in assuming you are the creations of General Zod." The blank stare of the Eradicator's glasses shone Clark's reflection.

" _My protocol dictates that you are correct Kal-El: I cannot endanger the last of the Kryptonians,_ " the Eradicator agreed. " _However you have broken the sacred laws of Krypton and it is my duty to place those lawbreakers under arrest._ " Snatching the Last Son of Krypton by the face, the Eradicator's cold metallic fingers quickly blistering with volatile heat on the Kryptonian's skin. " _You will be transferred to the Phantom Zone until your trial is ready to commence._ "

"Dad!" shouted Jon, pushing himself to help his father.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

The blurred starlight flashed past his amber eyes, the familiar sight brought an growing ease to his mind. It was soothing. The silence was welcoming and his heart for the longest time now felt…

Relieved.

Almost happy it seemed.

Though lingering doubt crawled into his subconscious, he tried to ignore its gnawing. Coming to a steady halt, he floated in the emptiness of space when a thought came to light. 'Jon,' he realized. 'He must be so scared about what happened.' His own guilt floundered intensely in his stomach, rocking his wayward soul. Jon was a good kid, his heart innocent as any child should be.

But… it wasn't his call to make.

He couldn't start a new life by intruding on an already established one. It wouldn't be fair to them, to Jon. He made it on his own before, he could do it again.

Kara… Kara Zor-El. His _Starfloro_. His angel of the stars. Should he try to woo her once more? Hope to dream of embracing her warmth to shield him of his terrors? Or was he being selfish? Would it be fair to her, to bear the burden of a love she couldn't recuperate?

The gravitas of his heart shamed him again of his truth. He couldn't do that to her. He would start anew; a new life, a new dream, a new identity. Nothing had changed. The unashamed irony didn't go unnoticed, or unappreciated.

A stranger to a world that was strange to him.

That sound… that same unholy, ungodly sound of thunder rang in his mind. The call of the Source Wall bellowed to him. Clamping his hands over his ears, the Daxamite fled in pure desperation not wanting to bear whatever new hell could await him. He had enough! No more! He had sacrificed enough!

Charging blindly into a hard invisible construct, Isun broke away to face a strange and unexpected sight: himself. Not just that, a mirror of himself wearing clothing of Daxam. He looked happy and content. Glancing away, he saw shards of various versions of himself flying around him.

Alternate versions of himself… was this the multiverse? Why was he being shown this? This didn't look like the multiverse he was accustomed to, yet it felt familiar.

" _The siren calls of Hypertime,_ ' the spectre of the Daxamite spoke. " _Any visions we can see, any sounds, are moments that might have been but weren't._ " The Daxamite floated towards the broken fragment of time, hesitantly touching the shard. " _Futures that may and still become tangible._ "

"Whatever you seek, I don't have it," The Daxamite pleaded, gesturing to all of his mirrors. "Just look for someone else. I can't… I won't… play this game anymore!"

" _Poor choice of words,_ " the specters declared in a haunting unison. " _The fate of all creation is no mere game, you know this better than all._ "

"Then you know I am not the one you should be seeking," Isun glowered imposingly.

" _Your fate is not one you will bear alone._ "

 _ **Isun! Isun!**_

A faint emerald light flared from within the shards, he knew that light. "Sodam!" Isun cried, desperately banging on the transparent construct. "SODAM!"

 _ **Isun! Hang in there I'll FIND YOU!**_

Those were the last words he remembered his cousin calling to him, prior to his own cascade into madness and despair. Striking hopelessly at the time shards, the Daxamite wept openly. His pain, his madness, his despair, his desires, his dreams… a life that he always wanted was no longer in his own grasp. Neither in his old life or in this one.

He was a fool to think otherwise.

Continuously ramming his body into the void, the Daxamite simply limped over to his side resting his weary self. "What is your purpose of showing me this? What future can I have if it's always beyond my grasp?"

" _Why have you bothered pushing forward?_ " The Daxamite lifted his weary head a bit at the question. " _You could have left at any moment, you had the power to do so. Yet you stayed on a foreign planet you had no ties to. Seems rather illogical for someone of our kind. What made you stay? Kara Zor-El? What made her so special, to sacrifice your sense of worth?_ "

His heart raced at the implied insult but kept his tongue docile.

" _Or was it something else?_ "

"Fate, destiny," muttered Isun. "I don't know. I don't think I want to know."

" _Would it make a difference?_ "

"Doesn't answer my question: why me?" Isun pushed himself away from the time shard, basking in the glorious sight of his many selves. "A lone Daxamite who has no ties to any of this yet…" He shrugged his shoulders defeatedly. "I've survived a multiversal war. I've seen gods risen and fall, friends dying in the most brutal ways, my people and family crushed to dust. My love…" His disgrace wrapped painfully around his heart, clutching it mockingly. "If you're my possible self, then you know my answers and actions, right?"

" _Does not mean I cannot ask questions you don't want to answer._ " The spectre noted sagely. " _What I desire is to understand your motivation. I want you to understand yourself, your true self. Who you are meant to be. Kara Zor-El saw it once. Was she wrong?_ "

Isun shook his head disapprovingly. "And she's dead. My fault… she-"

" _She sacrificed herself because she wanted to protect you. Blaming yourself is only mocking her love for you._ "

"And what of Superboy Prime?" demanded Isun. "Is he still alive out there? Waiting for his return?" The spectre silently observed the Daxamite, studying his fragmented mind. "What do you expect me to do about him? Why should _I_ be responsible for the Infinite Crisis? I didn't start it! I lost everything because of _THEM!_ I'm trying to save whatever piece of my soul hasn't already been killed! You have NO right to shame me into doing any of this!"

The heavy breath of the Daxamite finally caught up to him. The fervent shedding of hot tears flowed down his cheeks, his amber eyes telling the broken story of the child that he truly was.

" _What of Diana?_ " The spectre inquired forwardly. " _The blonde archer Artemis? Two women you used to fill a shallow heart. Was Kara Zor-El really that special to you? How many will you take down before you won't feel lonely?_ "

Behind closed eyes Isun clutched at his heart tightly, his teeth gnashing as he tried to hold in his aching stomach. "I'm just… tired. I'm tired, I'm sick. I feel abandoned. I exist but I don't feel. I don't feel anything. I don't want to."

The Daxamite apparition leaned his palm against his dwelling, waving towards the endless sea of mirrors. " _Perhaps that's why. You found value in places you never thought you would find. That value of love, of loss, of conviction, has driven you forward. You understand. How you choose to move forward is what Kara loved about you, it's about time you realize that too._ "

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

"...Dad?" asked the child. His bright sky blue orbs gazed at the spacious light enveloping his being. The Superman logo stood proud on his father's chest, except, this man before him looked younger. Ten years younger by the looks of it.

The adult male stared curiously at the child for a glancing second then looked around him. Displaced and broken shards danced before him, various shades of him flowing through him and around him.

"Not the one that you know," a voice answered from behind. The soft tone of his father Jon recognized instantly, the young boy turned to face his father.

"What's going on? Where are we?" begged the Kryptonian hybrid, his voice wavered from uncertainty.

"I do not know," Clark answered honestly, looking forward to observe the true Superman of this era. "Neither does he." Facing the multiple time shards floating around the trio, the eldest Kryptonian grabbed one shard into his hand. "Time is funny. Its' unpredictable yet has the most profound impact on all life in the known universe. For better or worse is another matter to burden."

"This isn't your first time seeing this," the adult Kryptonian implemented, standing in place of where he stood.

"I had hope this would be the last," the elder Kryptonian stated, offering a sigh of fatigue. "Seems our times are not yet over. You look well, Kal-El."

"For a dead man I guess," Kal-El stated, eyeing the doppelganger wearily still. "I take it you've been doing what you said you would after I was gone." The older Kryptonian nodded in confirmation. "I shouldn't have asked I guess, seeing as you're, well, me."

"In name perhaps," Clark offered. "Your path is quite different from mine, and the Superman of other universes that have come to pass. You're a bit cockier than I would have expected but I understand why. You've honored our family name as best as you could, for that I thank you." Gesturing for the boy to come towards him, Clark lamented the broken fragments.

"This reunion isn't just for pleasantries," Kal-El ventured, inhaling for the calming moment. "You want something."

Clark raised a brow at the younger man's words. "Not me." He sighed again, a faint tired smile crossed his lips. "If it were up to me, I'd rather have you come back. This is your world and your people Kal-El. I've had my time in the sun and I rather enjoy the rest of my days as I was meant to; a person of Earth."

"What's gonna happen?" Jon asked, holding closer to his father.

"Something truly spectacular," Clark said. "A rebirth of a single soul."

Kal-El tensed at the last sentence, worried of the implications. Clark stepped forward, easing his son behind him, gesturing his hand towards the Kryptonian heir. "Strange times have cloaked our worlds, believe me. I feel this is a new beginning that will be worth everything you and I and all our friends have been working towards. Why now, I don't know. I don't think it really matters. I know the type of man you are Kal-El, the kind of man you see in yourself." Clark looked over his shoulder, eyeing his son with fatherly pride. "He will be better than us, only if we can show him what we see. Together."

Kal-El shook his head wearily. "What about Diana? Lois? Bruce? The League? They need me." Watching the outstretched hand, Kal-El faced the boy behind the older Kryptonian. "Has everything I've done, been for nothing? Just for me to come back to life, not even to be in my own body but _yours_?"

"This isn't an easy decision," Clark utter quietly. "When I came back to life, it was in my own body. I can't begin to imagine how this seems to you. But you _are_ Superman. You are bigger than that. Stronger. Faster. Smarter. Powerful. A symbol of hope that humanity needs and admires." Reaching out towards the younger Kryptonian, Clark rested his hands on his shoulders.

"If I say no," Kal-El demanded.

Clark gazed into the depths of Kal-El's eyes. It was broken, held through fear and uncertainty. The eyes of humanity. "We know what the answer will be. Not because you are Kal-El of Krypton, Superman the Man Steel, or even Clark Kent of Smallville. It is because we are **all** of these people. The world needs a Superman, our friends deserve a Clark Kent to help them go through the darkest circles of hell and pull them out."

"What of Kal-El?" the Superman of the new era asked, a sad smile gracing his youthful face.

"He is a median of Superman and Clark Kent," Clark answered. "He can be what _we_ were meant to be." He pulled the young Superman into a tender hug. "What we can still be."

Tensing from the tender embrace, Kal-El eventually eased and gave in, wrapping his arms around the man that he knew he deserved to be. For the people of Earth. The Justice League. For Bruce. For Lois. For Diana, his goddess.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

"You two are everything to me," Clark said before embracing his love in a deep kiss. Bright heavenly light bathed the Kent family, the youngest Kent hugging his parents tightly. "My sun, my stars, my sky and my world. I love you."

"Does stuff like this happen often Dad?" Jon asked, opening his eyes and glancing at the celestial luminescence.

"Every now and then," Clark answered, a low chuckle reverberating.

"Cool," Jon said, smiling gently.

As the celestial brilliance began to die down revealing the presence of their home, Jon broke away from his parents and ran out of the house. "Jon! Get back here!" Lois called out, however her husband hushed her.

"Let him be Lois. This is new to him, let him adjust."

Lois exhaled, leaning on her husband's chest. "What happened?"

"Times have shifted Lois," began Clark, caressing her raven hair. "A new beginning awaits us and our son will be leading that change."

Lois held herself closer to Clark. "Way to be vague Boy Scout."

The Man of Steel laughed serenely. "I wish I could explain it to you."

"I don't think I would want to know outside of the basic 'Superman saves a cat from a tree' and 'Stopping a thief from snatching an old ladies purse'." quipped the feisty reporter.

"Me too."

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

Fervently running across the dirt path, his innocent eyes caught the blurred image of the burn farmhouse. The stench of burnt flesh stung his nose. The molten flesh haunted him still. His gut ached with shame, nauseated by the pained memory.

What happened with his father… he couldn't make sense of it. That doppelganger looked so much like his dad. It sounded like they met before. Somehow…

Skidding to a halt, Jon felt his knees wobble. Like the first time again. Before his dad came out to comfort him. What did it all mean?

His powers were out of his control.

His dad became someone new… from what he could understand.

Nothing changed. Except Isun was gone.

 _Monster_

Jon tried to ignore the thought trying to crawl back. Shaking his head quickly, his breathing labored and he felt his heart quicken-

Warm hands settled on his shoulders, one hand reaching up to mess with his black hair. "I don't know what it means to be a hero honestly." Jon's blue orbs widened, tears misting on the cusp. "When I arrived on Earth, I was alone and a stranger. Your dad kept a… close eye on me. Over the months I saw many strange things and fought as many villains. I made friends and I eventually fell in love. One day, that was all taken from me."

Jon turned to face Isun, his mouth agape and his mind ran endlessly. He clung to Daxamite eagerly, hugging the older alien by his waist. "I'm so sorry Isun!" His voice cracked, burying his face into Isun's waist. The Daxamite felt his heart pang at the boy's guilt-ridden sorrow. Jon was a good boy, sweet and kind. A gentle soul. He felt his own tears swelling, managing to push Jon away from him and kneel to his level.

"You are not at fault for what happened," Isun said, using his thumb to wipe the misty eyes of the Kryptonian. "You will learn how to control your powers, it just takes time. And you'll be able to prove them wrong. Even Batman and Wonder Woman had to learn to get where they are, I suppose it just slipped their minds of where they began." Jon's eyes stared absently at where the molten flesh would've been. Isun recognized this. "I'm fine Jon. I don't hate you. Besides I've been through far worse."

Jon nodded silently, looking down at his shoes. He was afraid of speaking, unsure of what he could say or if he should say anything.

The Daxamite tilted Jon's head so he could see his eyes. "Never let your emotions overpower your intelligence. You have to accept that even with all this power, there are things yet to learn and grow." He patted Jon's cheek adoringly. "I'm still learning that bit myself. There's an old Kryptonian saying that I want you to live by: _Self-control is strength. Right thought is mastery. Calmness is power._ "

"Y-You're not staying," Jon mumbled.

Isun nodded and looked away from Jon. "This isn't my home. You belong here with your family. I don't."

Narrowing his eyes at Isun, Jon's sky blue eyes began to bleed crimson. "You're leaving because of me."

"I did not say that," Isun declared firmly, hiding the bit of shock from Jon's demeanor. He sighed before looking Jon in the eyes. "There's nothing I can offer that your dad can't. He's Superman; he has far more experience than me with being the hero and knowing the right things to do and say."

"Doesn't matter," Jon pouted. "I want you to stay."

"It's time to discover who you are. I need to find myself too," Isun explain. Standing to his feet, the Daxamite smiled kindly to the Kryptonian child. He would be fine, Isun told himself. Though the question remained: would _he_ be ok?

Jon grabbed his hand when Isun started to fly away, holding onto him tightly. "Then you should stay! My dad can teach you those things. You don't have to leave." Landing a few inches back to the ground, Isun stared longingly at the child. "I mean, two teachers are better than one right? And even if you leave, where would you go?" Isun felt the boy's grip tightened even more. "I- just need someone to be there with me. Someone who's like me, you know? My dad is… well, he's my dad. But you're kinda like a brother."

 _ **Brother**_

Isun's amber eyes widened at the declaration. 'Brother,' the Daxamite said to himself. 'Does he really look at me that way?'

" _I'm guessing that the symbol on your chest is your family crest?"_

" _Yes, on our planet it means passion or purity. Superman's means hope, same with Supergirl."_

" _Must be nice, to be involved with someone who understands you."_

" _It does," Isun said softly, his hand placed over his chest._

That same hand placed over his chest, his amber eyes glazed over fond memories of his past life. Glancing back to Jon, the Daxamite saw the silent begging in the boy's eyes, the call of a child for solace and consolation.

Smiling genuinely, Isun strengthened his grip around Jon's hand. "I suppose I don't have to leave _right_ now."

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

 **The Watchtower**

Adorning his Superman persona, the Man of Steel entered the private headquarters of the Trinity. Diana sat on the spacious couch overlooking the blue jewel of Earth while Batman studied a multitude of screens displaying various logistics and statistics. Upon hearing the automated door swish open and close, the Amazon princess heeded to the next prepared step; Batman kept his back to the Amazon and Kryptonian.

"I want you to look at me when we talk Bruce," Clark called to the Dark Knight. "You owe me that much courtesy."

Unfolding his hands, the Dark Knight turned in his chair to face the Kryptonian. "How is he holding up?"

The Kryptonian's furrowed brow steadied at Bruce's question. "He's hanging in there. No small help from either of you." He caught the gaze of the Amazon warrior for a moment before he continued. "I'm already going to help him train his growing powers."

"We are sorry for what happened," Diana spoke, offering an apologetic smile. "We didn't mean to intrude on you or family."

"Didn't stop you from taking such actions regardless," Clark reprimanded firmly. "I am not your enemy. Nor is my son. I've protected not only the people of Earth but also the Justice League with _my_ own life. And they were grateful to me. But I knew that they were s _till_ were afraid of what I _could_ become. My son does not deserve that same treatment."

Diana's heart swooned at the Kryptonian's declaration. She heard the power and conviction in his words, reminding her of… her own Kal. However the Superman before her was more mature and experienced compared to the brash and impulsiveness of her lover. Not that didn't bring her amusement time and time; a gentle, fond smile crossed her lips from their more devilish behaviors.

"I offer my services to help your son. If you wish," Diana offered. "It is the least I can do to make amends."

"I appreciate it, however it's not necessary," Clark stated.

Batman simply listened to the Kryptonian, internalizing everything he heard. "We will see if it works out." Batman stood from his seat, stalking towards the Kryptonian. "A lot has happened in a short time. We've been through a lot, and now a reminder of what we loss is back from the grave." The Dark Knight glanced towards the shield of the Kryptonian for a fleeting second. "I don't trust you, I'll admit that. But I trust in what that shield represents to the people; that's how far this goes between us, _Superman_." Batman immediately marched out of the room, leaving Superman and Diana to themselves.

"I've seen Bruce like that… only twice," Superman noted aloud. Whether to himself or to her, Diana couldn't tell. The older Kryptonian faced the Amazon princess, noting her longing gaze. "I'm not the Kal-El that you fell in love with."

"I'm aware," Diana stated evenly. She swallowed the small lump that formed at the base of her throat. "But you have the same heart. To me that makes you the same man I fell in love with. Except you're what I saw… what I knew… he would one day be."

Clark smiled modestly. "You always had the words of a poet, princess."

Diana returned the smile, the faintest sensation of warmth tingled her cheeks. Stepping towards Clark, she eyed the fine musculature of his body. Indeed, she accounted, he was even more developed than her Kal was. Clark made note of the princess' observation of his person.

"I shouldn't be asking this of you, as you're married," Diana started, her beautiful ocean blue eyes trailing up his chest and to his mouth, her own lips parting slightly. "I know I'm being selfish. It's not fair to impose my loss onto you, but…"

He could hear the flutter of her heartbeat, the growing strain in her voice. She was in mourning still. "I am not him. Doing this will only make it worse."

Her lips flattened immediately. "I know. I know. I should be better than this." She stepped away from the Kryptonian, regaining her regal posture. "I'm sorry, that was wrong of me."

Clark waved her embarrassment away. "It's not your fault, Diana. You've went through a deep loss, and I'm sure me being here isn't helping."

"Doesn't matter, I should've handled myself better," Diana countered.

"We'll sweep this under the rug," Clark offered, a charming laugh ensuing. "What do you say princess."

Diana accepted with a kind smile. "You're definitely too kind for your own good."

"You have no idea," Clark smirked.

 **-Infinite Crisis: Rebirth-**

"You know, one of these days you're going to get attacked by one of us," Donna Troy remarked upon seeing the Daxamite leaning against the spacious window of the Titan's Tower.

Isun looked over his shoulder towards the Amazon, not hiding a playful smirk. "I think I could handle whatever you throw at me."

Donna matched the Daxamite with a predatory smile. "I'll take you on that offer."

"Just name the time princess."

The Amazon wandered towards the alien adventurer, observing what he saw. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would've been with Superman or Supergirl."

"I needed time alone," the Daxamite answered. "Kinda hard to find a quiet place when you can heart a butterfly's heartbeat in Africa."

The Amazon warrior took stride of the Daxamite's statement, leaning against the window to look at him fully. His eyes were tired, exhausted even. She never… quite saw a look that like before. It even made her feel tired. It made her curious on what he must've gone through.

"Well, I suppose we can keep the doors open if you want a quiet place," offered Donna.

Isun smiled at her offer. Looking over to her, he noticed something that he didn't last time; her eyes. They… they were identical to Kara's.

That… that shouldn't be right.

No…

No… No…

No… No… No…

Amber eyes widened in growing panic, his mouth partly agape as he stepped away from Donna. The Amazon furrowed her brow in confusion before realizing the Daxamite's reaction.

Was he scared of her?

"Isun," she called calmly, hoping not to agitate him. "What's wrong?"

Quickly pulling himself together, remembering his own advice to Jon from the previous day, the Daxamite focused himself on her eyes. "There's a lot about me that you don't know. That you shouldn't know."

Now he was starting to make her uneasy. Her warrior instinct was pulling her towards affirmative action, however she knew that would lead to bigger problems that couldn't be solved. "Just breathe and look at me. You're safe here, ok."

"I know. I know."

She held him by the forearms, watching his pupils fluxed before settling down. Isun licked his lips when he looked where her hands were at. The Amazon warrior lowered her hands till she was holding his own.

"I've just been through a lot of hell in my life. And I'm just… trying to cope with something that's beyond my control," Isun explained. Donna smiled gently at him, understanding his worries.

"We all try to find our center in life," Donna soothed. "Part of finding it is accepting the path that you've treaded repeatedly upon."

Isun gave a troubled laugh, shaking his head somewhat in agreement. "Doesn't make it easier I guess." Her hands were soft. Not delicate but soft.

"You feel better?"

Isun nodded. "I'll be fine." He held her hands firmly in his own, a gesture that Donna didn't miss. Her gaze fluxed curiously at his actions but didn't take any action in protest.

"Just tell me one thing," implored Donna. "What happened just then?"

"Your eyes. They just reminded me of someone that I loss," admitted Isun. "They are exactly like hers and that scared me."

Donna looked closer at the Daxamite, watching his eyes. "What else aren't you telling me?"

"A lot," Isun again admitted.

She recognized that look. A look of familiarity, like he knew her. But… he was a newcomer to Earth. Yet the longer she stared at him, a warmth blossomed in her chest. A yearning fire that flamed hotter than she expected. She started to pull away when Isun gripped her hands firmly, refusing to let her go.

"Let me-" Donna started, only for the Daxamite to interrupt.

"You don't recognize me. I figured you wouldn't," Isun stated. "It's your fate to go through this cycle of past lives with no end. That's why this feels familiar to you but you can't figure out why, am I wrong?"

Her shoulders eased of a tense burden that weighed on her. For longer than she could admit. Yet when she looked at the Daxamite, she saw and felt a kinship. Not quite on the level as with the Titans but it was damn familiar.

"Donna," Isun said, pulling her gently towards him. "I know you. Maybe not as well as your friends, but I know the _real_ you; you feel welcome here, don't you, yet you feel empty for some vague reason?"

"Why are you telling me this?" demanded the Amazon.

"It's… like you said: ' _It's nice to be involved with someone you can relate to_ '. Superman and I are not from this Earth, we come from an Earth that predates this one," Isun informed. He inhaled calmly and deeply, looking at their joined hands. "You were there too. Then you just disappeared. Without a trace."

Shaking her head at this new information, Donna pulled away entirely from the Daxamite. "There's no way this can be true."

"It's hard to make up a lie about multiple Earths and a multiversal war and stick with that," Isun implored. "A war that destroyed universes, ripped apart everything we ever cared about; friends, family, lovers."

"Crisis of Infinite Earths," mumbled Donna. Her eyes widened in confusion, a flood of emotions crashing over her.

"The Infinite Crisis wasn't the first one," Isun observed, a lump strangling his throat. "This has happened before."

Donna nodded absently. "I think so, yes. Yes, yes… I see pieces, like broken shards."

"I don't think this is over," the Daxamite caressed her shoulders imploringly. "The Infinite Crisis is still going on I think, or the last remnants are still echoing across this universe. You, me and Kal are the last of the war. This is our time to escape from all of this! To be free."

Pieces of her life, from times long forgotten, began to take shape; Wonder Girl, Donna Troy, Troia. The Child of Themyscira, the sister to Wonder Woman. Yet still so blurry… A heat raged in her chest, staring into his amber eyes. "Why?"

Isun shook his head. "I've stopped trying to figure this out. I've accepted this. I don't know if this is over or not, but I want to start anew. You want it too."

The Daxamite that landed on Earth, fought off the Justice League single-handily, left a mark of his own on the superhero community, fell in love with Kara a girl so much like him. So very much like him; smart, cunning, witty… kind and generous as best as he knew how in a world less cultured than his.

Very much like herself.

She remembered now. The way her heart pattered when she saw him. How he looked at Kara time and again. The Kryptonian's smile at the Daxamite, conversing in their alien tongue. She admired his latent warrior capabilities, the way his mind was able process matters less than seconds.

She admired him for many months. But his heart was taken by her.

It was still…

 _Supergirl_

He couldn't have her now. His guilt wouldn't permit him to indulge on selfish behaviors.

Could she?

A spark ignited between the Daxamite and the Amazon after the princess embraced him wholly. His tender lips moved in sync with hers; bold yet sweet, detailing hidden feelings long since buried with the Amazon. Why she chose to act on these impulses now…

"I am so sorry!" Donna exclaimed, hugging him vigorously. "I'm so sorry about Kara!" Isun, blatantly surprised by Donna's impulsiveness, shakily returned her hug. The kiss buzzed his lips, it was a powerful sensation; one he rather admitted enjoyed. Why?

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Long back from the dead… with a story I think you most you guys forgot I had lol! But this is a bit lengthy, so I think that's apology's enough me thinks… Maybe…**

 **Harem-**

Wonder Woman, Starfire, Raven, Supergirl, Batgirl, Donna Troy, Zatanna, Black Canary, Killer Frost, Jessica Cruz, Artemis, Bumblebee, Omen, Rose Wilson

 **Power Scale-**

 **Universe to Universe+:**

Superboy Prime

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Darkseid ( _Avatars_ )

Isun Te

Superman ( _Post-Crisis/Rebirth_ )

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Supergirl

The Flash

Wonder Woman

Martian Manhunter

Mary Marvel

Shazam

Black Adam

Godspeed

Jessica Cruz

Kyle Rayner

Donna Troy

Miss Martian

Starfire

Blackfire


End file.
